Start of a Legend
by hpfan99
Summary: Ever wondered how James Potter's infatuation with Lily Evans started? Well, here it is... It all started with 'lovenotes' and 'blowing kisses'.


Start of a Legend

It was quite a nice day, for everyone. It seemed just a normal day for the students who lived in Hogwarts castle, but they didn't know that today would be the day that a legend (or a freaky obsession) would start. The students carried on walking across the grounds, while chattering excitedly about the Hogsmeade weekend coming up.

Meanwhile, a thirteen year old James Potter was dragging his two best friends behind a bookshelf.

"Er, James?" A thirteen year old Remus Lupin asked. "Why are we hiding behind a bookshelf?"

James glared at him and made a "shh" sound, while putting a finger to his lips.

"Er, Prongs? Why the heck are we in the freaking LIBRARY, while we could be planning pranks?" Sirius hissed at his obviously crazy best friend.

"Yeah, good point, Sirius." Remus said, staring at James, "What are you doing in the Library? You didn't even know we had a library until yesterday!"

James rolled his eyes. "Will you shut up? I'm trying to spy on someone!" He snapped, "And I still don't see why we even have a library!"

Remus sighed, miserably. Nobody respected books, these days.

"Did you bring us here so you can snog us?" Sirius asked, jokingly, pouting his lips at Remus. A fifth year Hufflepuff looked up, startled. Remus slapped Sirius on the head. "Shut _up_, Sirius!" He snarled. "James, if you could just-," He began to say, but Sirius interrupted him.

"Prongs, you're a genius! Why didn't we think of it before! We can spy on the Slytherins!"

James gave him a funny look. "Slytherins? What are you talking about?"

Sirius sighed. "Nevermind, then. But could you just tell us who you're spying on and _why you decided to kidnap us_?"

James rolled his eyes and sighed. _People were so impatient__…_ "Ok. I'll tell you! It's her!"

He stabbed his index finger in the direction of a red haired girl, currently working on her charms homework.

"Lily Evans?" Remus asked, questioningly, looking at James, weirdly.

"That bookworm in our house?" Sirius asked, staring at James, "Why the heck are you staring at whatever-her-first-name-is Evans?"

James gave a lopsided grin. "She likes me." Ruffling his hair proudly, he went back to watching her.

Sirius made 'oooh' noises, while giggling like some first year girl.

On the other hand, Remus snorted. "Lily Evans? Like YOU? Whatever gave you _that_ idea, James?"

James grinned proudly, "She called me an obnoxious big-head."

Sirius looked as if he was a three-year-old being taught the theory of relativity.

Remus burst out laughing. "OBNOXIOUS? _You think she_-,"

A few people sitting at a table nearby looked around, startled.

"Shhhh! I _told_ you to shut up!" James hissed, glaring.

Remus held his hands up. "Okay, okay! But don't you know what_ obnoxious_ means?" He whispered, looking very amused.

"No." James and Sirius snarled back.

"It means you're a vulgar and objectionable person!" Remus smirked. It paid off to read the thesaurus for fun.

"What's vulgar?" Sirius asked, looking baffled. "I know you read the thesaurus for fun, but heck, _we_ don't do that!"

Remus rolled his eyes. He had no strength to give an answer.

"What's objectionable?" James asked, a second after, looking extremely confused.

Remus closed his eyes and counted down from ten.

"It doesn't mean anything good." He explained very slowly, as if he was talking to a toddler.

"Ooooh." James and Sirius said, in understanding.

Remus rolled his eyes, yet again.

"But she still likes me!" James grinned, as if Lily throwing insults at him were a sign of passionate love.

Sirius patted his back. "Of course she does! Everyone likes Prongs!" He agreed. "But they like me more!" He said, after a second.

Remus groaned. Couldn't he have been kidnapped by less imbecilic people? "Okay, James, I'll humor you. Which signs of love did Lily Evans throw in your way?"

James looked impatient. "Well, the day before yesterday, she blushed when she saw me, the day before that, she was staring at me and then ran up to her dormitory. She obviously likes me!"

Remus stared. He wondered where James had gotten all this. "James. First of all, Lily doesn't like you. GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD. Second of all, she wasn't blushing! Her face was red because you made her hair green! Third of all, she wasn't staring! She was GLARING at you! Then she ran up to her dormitory, because she couldn't stand the sight of you! Finally, let me repeat myself! She does not love or like you in ANY human way!"

James blinked. "You talk a lot."

Remus groaned, frustrated, and ran his hand through his hair.

"You look angry." Sirius commented.

Again, Remus counted down from ten. He seemed to do this a lot, these days.

"The point is, Lily Evans does not like you! She. Does. Not. Like. Yoooooou." Remus snapped.

"You're wrong, Moony! She _does_ like me! And I'll prove it to you!" James exclaimed.

With that, he marched towards where Lily Evans was quietly doing her homework.

"Evans!" He cried.

Lily looked up, looking annoyed. "I'm sorry, but I was doing my-_ Potter_?"

She looked dumbfounded.

James looked back at his 'hostages' and winked.

Lily snapped back into her crispy mode. "What do you want, Potter? The last time I checked, you weren't even aware that there was a library in this school."

"You sound like Remus. Anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me." James said. He waited for her to scream, 'yes!'.

Lily looked at him, funnily. "No thank you."

James opened his mouth. He closed his mouth. He opened it again.

"_Huh_?"

"I'm sorry; Potter, but I don't like you." Lily said, trying to sound sympathetic. She patted him gently on the back.

"But... but! You like me! You called me an obnoxious big-head!" James practically yelled, as if it all made sense.

Lily stared at him, thoroughly confused. "Er, Potter? About that.. I was_ insulting_ you."

"But.. You blush.ed when you saw me yesterday!" He argued, indignantly.

"Potter... I was MAD at you! You turned my hair green!" Lily began to say angrily, remembering people 'complimenting' her new hairstyle.

"But you stared at me the day before that!"

"Potter! I was_ GLARING _AT YOU!"

"You sent me that love-note in Charms!"

"That was a freaking detention slip that Professor McGonagall wanted me to give to you!"

"You…you blew me a kiss in potions!"

Lily tried to remember when she did such a thing, without memory of it. Then she realized…" Potter… I was motioning to you to SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Some people actually want to _listen_ to the professor talking!"

"Evans, I know you like me!"

"Potter, trust me. I do NOT like you! I do not love or like you in any human way!"

"Hmm. That's what Remus said. But never mind that! I know you like me!" James said in a sing-song voice.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT LIKE YOU!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"POTTER! HOW OLD ARE YOU? AND THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

"Face it, Evans. You like me. You love me! You love me!"

"Agh!"

Lily stood up and hit his head with her Charms textbook.

"I hate you!" She screamed, before marching out of the Library.

"No screaming in the Library!" Madam Pince screamed at her.

Remus and Sirius walked to their motionless friend, who was clutching his head. Remus was quite worried about his friend. He knew that when James got an obsession, he never gave up on it. James getting hurt was something he would never want...

"Er.. James?" Remus asked, carefully. "Are you all right?"

James looked up and grinned, oddly.

"She likes me."

For what seemed to be the millionth time that day, Remus groaned and rolled his eyes. _When would he give up?_

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this quite a while ago, but I decided to edit it... Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
